Blog użytkownika:NyanCatsy/Sachiko Sato
'Sachiko Sato '- siedemnastoletnia uczennica Akademi High School. Wygląd Sachiko Sato ma krótkie czarne włosy, po bokach są one pofarbowane na krwistą czerwień, takiego samego koloru są pióra, które nosi z lewej strony głowy. Jej oczy są koloru zielonego i niebieskiego, jednak widać tylko to niebieskie, ponieważ zielone przekryte jest opaską na oko. Źrenice w jej oczach są zwężone jak u kota. Na prawej strothumbnie jej twarzy można ujrzeć małą bliznę, którą według plotek sama sobie zrobiła, zaś z pod dolną wargą z lewej strony ma pieprzyk. Zazwyczaj nosi ona koszulę odkrywającą ramiona, która jest tego samego koloru co pióra w jej włosach. Nosi ona również naszyjnik z czaszką i ciemno szary sweter bez rękawów. Zazwyczj zakłada szorty, długie ciemne skarpetki i czarne trampki. thumb|left|Dawna SachikoJednak Sachiko nie zawsze tak wyglądała. W pierwszej klasie licealnej i przez połowę drugiej miała dłuższe włosy i dwie kitki związane niebiesko-białymi wstążkami. Nie miała ona wtedy przepaski na oko, ale za to nosiła blado niebieskie okulary. W uszach miała kolczyki z gwiazdaki. W gwiazdki były również jej skarpetki. Zazwyczaj ubierała rzeczy w jasnych kolorach. Zawsze nosiła kokardki i często gdy chodziła na spotkania ze znajomymi ubierała kocie uszka. Charakter Aktualna Sachiko Sachiko uwielbia ból fizyczny. Jest ona sarkastyczna i złośliwa. W szkole uchodzi za buntowniczkę. Sachiko nie boi się niczego, przez co większość nauczycieli uznaje ją za głupią. Sachiko nie przejmuje się tym co na jej temat myślą inni. Sachi najpierw myśli później robi, co skutkuje tym, że krzywdzi wiele osób, ale idzie to w parze z jej "mottem", które brzmi: ,,Po trupach do celu". Jedną cechą, której zazdrości jej wiele osób jest jej pewność siebie. Jest ona tajemnicza, więc większość jej charakteru okryta jest "mgłą" i mało kto poznał jaka jeszcze jest Sachiko i co sprawiło, że się tak przemieniła. Dawna Sachiko Sachiko była niegdyś zwykłą szarą i nieśmiałą myszką. W klasie zawsze była cicha i posłuszna. Była miła i ciepła. Zawsze znajdowała dobro w każdej sytuacji. Była jednak strachliwa. Wśród gronie swoich przyjaciół zawsze mawiała uśmiechnięta : ,,Bądź miły dla innych a inni będą mili dla ciebie". Sachi była zawsze życzliwa wobec każdego. Ludzie ją lubili. Jednak czasem bała się zagadać do kogoś pierwsza z obawą, że ta osoba zacznie ją wyzywać. Sachi już wtedy lubiła odczuwać ból. Dawna Sachi była zupełnym przeciwieństwem aktualnej. Historia Sachiko kiedyś była bardzo ciepłą i miłą osobą. Właśnie KIEDYŚ. Miała grupkę przyjaciół, z którymi spędzała czas. Jej przyjaciele należeli do tego samego klubu co ona. Jednak pewnego dnia jedna uczennica będąca przyjaciółką Sachi zaginęła. thumb|left|Zaginiona - Akemi AraiNikt nie wiedział co się z nią stało. Sachiko wtedy nie mogła utrzymać łez, które spływały jej po policzkach za każdym razem kiedy odwiedzała pokój klubowy i miejsce spotkań ich paczki. Wszyscy w klubie starali się ją pocieszać jednak na próżno. Nikt z klubu nie potrafił znaleźć słów, które pocieszyłyby Sachiko. Kiedy wszystko się unormowało, a Sachiko się zdążyła się uspokoić, media poinformowały o znalezieniu ciała młodej dziewczyny. Pech chciał, że wyemitowano to podczas zajęć klubowych. Sachi słysząc to wbiegła ze szkoły o mało nie wpadając po koła rozpędzonego samochodu. Sachiko wróciła wtedy szybko na chodnik, na którym usiadła i zaczęła się płakać. thumb|Wiadomość o zaginięciu FumioParę minut później wróciła do sali klubowej. Wszyscy zaczęli pytać czy wszystko w porządku. Sachiko milczała. Gdy nagle przewodniczący spytał ją o ucznia, który wybiegł za nią. Sachiko spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ponieważ nikt po nią nie przyszedł. Przewodniczący postanowił, więc zakończyć temat i zacząć spotkanie klubowe. Następnego dnia uczeń, który rzekomo miał przyprowadzić Sachiko poprzedniego dnia do klubu nie zjawił się w szkole. Sachi jednak tego nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dowiedziała się o tym od przewodniczącego, który powiedział jej, że Fumio (uczeń, który miał przyprowadzić Sachi do sali klubowej) nie odbiera telefonów, a jego matka sądzi, że nie wrócił wczoraj do domu. Sachi gwałtownie upadła wtedy na kolana. Przewodniczący widząc to pomógł jej wstać i powiedział, że Fumio najpewniej ma rozładowaną baterię i z tego powodu nie odbiera. Jednak to nie była prawda ale Sachiko dowiedziała się o tym dopiero wtedy kiedy media zaczęły szumieć o zaginięciu chłopaka z Academi High School. Historia z Fumio była taka sama jak z poprzednią zaginioną, ale miała inne zakończenie, ciała Fumio nigdy nie znaleziono. Historia powtarzała się jeszcze parę razy i za każdym razem znajdowano ciało tylko Fumio był wyjątkiem. Aż klub przestał istnieć, nikt nie chciał się do niego zapisać, ponieważ uznawano go za pechowy. Tylko Sachiko i przewodniczący byli przy życiu. Żadne z nich nie mogło się pogodzić z utratą przyjaciół i klubu. Kiedy wiedzieli się w szkole przewodniczący zawsze mówił Sachiko, żeby uważała. Sachiko wracając ze szkoły usłyszała wołanie o pomoc przewodniczącego. Biegła ile sił w nogach, żeby tylko go ocalić. Jednak wpadła on w pułapkę porywacza. Nikt nie wie co dokładnie działo się z Sachi. Wszyscy byli pewni, że Sachiko nie wróci żywa. Na szczęście się mylili. Sachiko nigdy nie powiedziała co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Chodzą plotki, że była torturowana i wydłubano jej zielone oko. Podobno również powstrzymywała się od śmiechu gdy porywacz zadawał jej ciosy. Jaka była prawda? Tylko Sachi wie... no i porywacz, którego złapali tydzień po tym jak Sachiko wróciła do szkoły. Dwa tygodnie po złapaniu porywacza, Sachiko przeszła niewiarygodną zmianę. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba. Relacje Ayano Aishi Jeżeli zginie jakaś rywalka Sachiko zacznie swoje mini śledztwo i gdy tylko zginie kolejna rywalka, Sachi zacznie podejrzewać Ayano przez to, że ma jedną wspólną cechę z pozostałymi dwiema martwymi dziewczynami. A później będzie starała się znaleźć kolejną ofiarę Aishi by przyłapać Ayano na gorącym uczynku. Jeżeli ją przyłapie stanie się wobec niej agresywna, ale jej nie zabije, ponieważ nie chce być taka sama jak ona. Możliwe, że wiązarze się z tego walka gdy tylko Sachi zabierze Aishi nóż. Sachiko nie będzie wtedy unikać ciosów Ayano, uniknie dobiero ostatni. Jeżeli żadna rywalka nie zginie Sachiko będzie obojętna na Ayano i nie będzie mieć o niej żadnego zdania. Osana Najimi Najpewniej Sachiko będzie chciała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić z niewiadomych powodów. Delikwenci Sachiko będzie ich często zaczepiać tylko po to by ją zlali. Przewodniczący jej byłego klubu (kiedyś na pewno dostanie jakieś imie...kiedyś) Ma ona dosyć patrzenia na niego, ponieważ sprawia on, że przypomina sobie o wszystkich jej zmarłych przyjaciołach. On jednak nadal ją bardzo lubi Fumio (drugi zaginiony) Sachiko ma nadal nadzieję, że zostanie on znaleziony cały i zdrowy. P.S chcesz, żeby twoja postać miała relacje z Sachiko? Napisz. Ciekawostki *Początkowo miała nazywać się Kiana. *W pierwszych jej zamysłach miała być wywalona ze szkoły. *Uwielbia krwiste steki. *Ma dwa koty, które noszą imiona po jej zmarłych/zaginionych przyjaciołach. Koty mają po dwa imiona. Imiona pierwszego to Akemi i Fumio. Cytaty ,, Gdy życie daje mi cytrynę mam wycisnąć z niej lemoniadę? Ja to bym raczej wcisnęła sobie w oczy... " ,, Czy mam Crusha? Tak. Kogo? BÓL!" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie